mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Probship
Propship is the ? Episode in My Series! It is the Season 1 Season Finale! Previous Episode - Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Food Crazy * Next Episode (Season 2) - Atlantmix Plot When the Glowkies get caught in the Orbitons Probing Ship, they have to stop it before they hit Earth and probe the Mixels and Orbitons! If they Probe them....They may lose their Creativity and Major Nixel will take over.... Characters * Series 2-4 Mixels * Flain * Teslo * Krader * Seismo * Zaptor * Snax * Gurggle * Wuzzo * Nitrey(Hyperealistic Gaben's Custom) Transcript ACT I * (Opens in Caverns) * Globert - Im bored.. * Boogly - Hello..Ive been bored since ive done EVERYTHING. Puh-lease. * Vampos - Im Avmavzing! Ivve beevn zreading zis Zports boovk. * Boogly - AHHHN! There is something ive NEVER DONE.. * Globert - Iz toldz yaz! * Boogly - SH! Lets ride in the Orbitons Probship! * Vampos - YEAVH! * Boogly - We have to wait until Rokit is off guard and Nurp is on.. * Rokit - Ugh...Where is Nurp-Naut? * Nurp - Im right here! What do you needs? * Rokit - Aww! Its your turn for guar- * Naut - I know. SCRAM! * Rokit - Yes, Sir!(Runs away) * Nurp - Scardey Mixel! Nanananana! * Boogly - Get in! Hey Nurp! * Nurp - (Staring) DADDYYYYY!!!!(Starts Crying) * Boogly - START!(Ship heads down instead of up) * Niksput - BOOGLY! That ship isnt ready! Its gonna Probe Mixel Land! * Globert - WAAAAAAAAAA!!!! * Nurp - Daddy, he scared me...OLD! Daddy he scared me... * Niksput - AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * Nurp - Im so weird! Hehee! * Vampos - Iz tolvd yov this waz a badz ideav! * Boogly - Now its up to us to save Mixel Land...from us. * Nitrey - Flain...Something is in Space coming here... * Flain - WHAT IS THAT- Its the Orbitons probing ship.. * Wuzzo - And the Glowkies are panicing in it! * Flain, Wuzzo, Nitrey and Burnard - WERE GONNA GET PROBED!!! * Flamzer - AHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ACT II * Flain, Wuzzo, Nitrey and Burnard - WERE GONNA GET PROBED!!! * Flamzer - ANHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! * Flain - I CANT AFFORD TO BE PROBED! * Seismo - Me Scarrrreeed... * Krader - You should be be. Probe come and probe us. We become Nixel and Major Nixel take over land! * Flamzer - AHAHAHAAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa! * Meltus - Aaaaa...AAAAA...AAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!Im scared tooooooACHOO! * (Back in Probship) * Globert - Asta La vista! Im jumping out!(Jumps into Mixel Land) * Globert - AHHWAAAAAAAVAAAAAAAA!BONK!(Lands on Gobba) * Gobba - Flain, it rained Globert * Globert - Hi Flain... * Flain - WHY IS THE PROBSHIP COMING HERE! * Globert - Boogly's idea not mine. * Flain - That makes sense. * Flurr - Its closer... * Teslo - According to my ZapOMetre, its gonna land in 5 Mixnutes! * Kraw - WERE ALL GONNA DIAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEE! I mean become NIIIIIIIIXELS! * Zorch - RUNNNN! TAKE COVER! ITS HERE!!!!!! * Mixels - AAHHAHAHAAAAAA! * Flain - (To Wuzzo, Nitrey, Flamzer and Globert) Were gonna be probed... * Wuzzo - The others are saft, but not us.... * Probship - Probbbbb-PROBE * Flain - Ppprrooll...NIX! NININININIXX! * Major Nixel - The MIXELS ARE NIXING! AHAHAHAHA! I reprogrammed their ship to probe Mixels, not Nixels! AHAHAHA! * Globert - NIXXXXX! * Burnard - This is no laughing matter..AHAHAHAHA! Nope. MAX! * All Mixels - MAX! * Vulk and Zorch - What about us? * Wiztastics Max - Stay here on guard * Glorp-Corp Max - ATTACK! * Flain - NinnNIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXMIIIIIIIIXIXXXX!(Explosion) * Globert - What happened.... * Flain - We got probed. * Mixels - BOOGLYYYYYYYYYY!(Start chasing Boogly) * The End turns into Dne Eht * Boogly - I SURRENDER! WOAH! * Flain - Holy Atlantmix.....